Candy (MySims Islanders Wii)
DJ Candy “Supergroove” appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. She runs the Radio Station & Club Candy on Sims Island Interests and Traits Profile DJ Candy, the world famous, friendliest DJ, is currently residing on Sims Island. By day, she runs the local Radio Station, by night however, she uses her DJing skills to the max as the Radio Station turns into Club Candy! When she’s not working or partying, she’s often being her kind, friendly self whilst hanging out with her friends. Also, she has the best glowsticks ever, thanks to her lovely friend, Sapphire. Tasks Task 1 – Turntable Troubles Requirements: Turntable with 15 Musical Note and 4 Pinwheel Introduction: Hey, my turntable has completely broken down, it’s literally in pieces, could you make me another one please? Hint: Pinwheels are in Trees, and Musical Notes are found in the Beach. Fwee! Completion: Thankies! You’re awesome! Club Candy is on it’s way back to success. Reward: Turntable Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Daytime Dilema Requirements: Broadcast Mast with 4 Musical Note and 20 Electro-chip, Speaker with 4 Hopi Doll, Speaker with 4 8-Ball Introduction: You know how during the day, I’m a Radio Presenter. Well, my Broadcast Mast has stopped working. Can you make me another one please? Also, Club Candy could really do with another speaker … Hint: Well … most of this stuff is found at the beach so, check it out down there! Completion: Woo! You’re awesome. Candy FM and Club Candy are ready to start up and rock out! Reward: Broadcast Mast Blueprint (unless already unlocked), Speaker Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Mega Beat Mash Up! Requirements: Play and succeed at the Mega Beat Mash Up! minigame Introduction: Hey, now my place is rocking out again, do you wanna join me in DJing. I can “”train” you up if you want! Hint: N/A Completion: Wow, you’re really good at mashing those beats. Feel free to stop by again and we can have a rematch! Reward: Old School Record Decoration, CD Rack Decoration, Unlocked Mega Beat Mash Up!, speak to Candy and you'll have the option to play it. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hey there, I’m the world famous DJ Candy Supergroove! By day, I’m here running the Radio Station, but by night, I’m here running Club Candy. The best club ever! Before you start doing Tasks for the Radio Station/Club Candy *My headphones put out 40,000 Watts of power. 40,000 Watts, baby! They're awesome, I love 'em! *Do you like dancing? Even if you don’t, pop by Club Candy. You’ll have a club full of fun! After all Tasks have been completed at the Radio Station/Club Candy *Woop woop! I love this place! You’ve made it really nice here! *I wonder how much sound you can get out of speakers if you powered it with a hadron super-collider? That's crazyness! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Head Morcubot … careful. He’s enough to ruin anyone’s beats! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:MySims Islanders Characters